canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Christmas in the City of Canada
It's Christmas in the City of Canada is an episode of the Canadian Boys TV series designated as the annual Christmas special for 2015. It is the fifth Christmas special in the series (not counting the American Boys & Canadian Boys: Christmas Together 2010 special, which came before the official start of Canadian Boys ''in 2011). Premise The episode focuses on the families of Calgary, Winnipeg and Pictou as they prepare to celebrate Christmas Day together, with a side-story involving Halifax and Lloydminster visiting their office to join in the annual Christmas do, hosted by their boss. Plot Christmas has once again come to the City of Canada, and everybody - or most of the citizens - is looking forward to it. Calgary, Winnipeg and Pictou go to wake up their parents so they can open their presents. Halifax admires the snowfall outside his window, while at the Canadian Christmas Market, Kitchener, Longueuil and Chicoutimi start on preparing their delicacies in advance for the huge crowds later on. However, some people are looking towards the day with dread - Blacks Harbour and his brother St. John's complain about the ice freezing over the entire sea, rendering them unable to fish, Antigonish bemoans the fact that it's Christmas yet again, and Fredericton gripes about spending Christmas "doing business for kids' pleasure" (referring to Fredericton's Fantastic Funhouse). With their parents having woken up, Calgary, Winnipeg and Pictou unwrap their gifts, trying them out and having fun in the process. Halifax receives a new cellphone with a blue snap-on case, organizer and pen for his work, and he begins to personalize his organizer by filling it in with his personal details. Toronto receives a signed copy of his newest album, while Vancouver is gifted with a new stationery set and hole punch by his girlfriend Victoria, allowing him to better organize his work and prevent fluffing around the edges as he did with his previous folder. As he rummages inside his stocking, Pictou finds a box of what he first thinks is caviar, but Port Hawkesbury corrects him and tells him to read the letter that came with the box. To his pleasant surprise, he finds that it was written by the lobster carer at the Pictou Lobster Hatchery (who appeared in ''Once Upon a Time in Canada), and his mind floods with memories from his childhood as he goes to give Port Hawkesbury and Stellarton a warm embrace. Halifax unwraps a brand-new suit, and with it a bright blue trenchcoat, a pair of black gloves, a bright blue flowing scarf, and a pair of black laced shoes with snow grips on the soles. Laughing that he's ready to brave the cold weather, he goes to fetch his new cellphone and promptly leaves his house to have breakfast at the local café, ordering a hot decaf latte and texting his colleague Lloydminster to wish him a merry Christmas. Meanwhile, at the Canadian Christmas Market, the stallholders are preparing their goods for sale. After having their Christmas breakfasts, Calgary, Winnipeg, Pictou and their families decide to have a celebratory snowball fight out on the street, throwing volleys of snowballs back and forth at each other in good jest. Unfortunately for Pictou, Stewiacke and his buddies Hantsport and Aspotogan have come to give him "a snowball fight like no other". Rightly so, Pictou tries to cower into hiding, but Stewiacke and his buddies dig him out from beneath a mountain of snow and proceed to pelt him repeatedly and mercilessly with snow cannonballs, knocking him straight down to the icy ground. Stewiacke hits Pictou square in the mouth with a snowball, causing his throat to seize up with the biting cold, which frightens Port Hawkesbury into thinking he'll collapse and die. Luckily at that moment, Halifax happens to pass by, offering his latte to Pictou to warm his throat, but Stellarton declines, saying that Pictou is too young to drink coffee. Instead, he makes some tea inside his thermal flask, feeding it to Pictou, whose breathing soon returns to normal. Seeking retaliation, Pictou and his parents start pelting Stewiacke and his buddies with a rain of snowballs, Halifax making sure to dodge each one to avoid spilling his latte. Soon afterwards, the families start heading down to the Canadian Christmas Market to buy their Christmas dinner and trimmings. Using his exceptional food knowledge, Pictou seeks out only the finest turkey he can buy, complete with sage and onion stuffing. Calgary and Winnipeg go to have some festive fun at the fair at the other end of the park with Edmonton and Winnipegosis, but a jolting ride on the Ice Mountain rollercoaster badly shocks Winnipeg, making him cry. Calgary and his parents take him off for a comforting cup of hot cocoa at the diner to warm themselves up. Meanwhile, Halifax arrives at his office to receive a welcome surprise by all his colleagues, including Lloydminster. They compliment each other on their new trenchcoats, and Lloydminster calls on Halifax to go see the boss in his office - he's got something for both of them. After praising both businessmen for their usual hard work this year, the boss gives Halifax and Lloydminster a box of chocolates, two coffee flasks, a sack of instant decaf coffee and a bottle of elderflower cordial to reward them for their excellent performance and commitment to their jobs. He, Halifax and Lloydminster then go out to party with the other employees as catchy music plays over the office loudspeakers. Back at the Canadian Christmas Market, Pictou is selecting some treats to finish his Christmas dinner off with. He comes across Longueuil's stall, only to find Christmas crackers instead of the candies he usually sells. Longueuil tells him that what's inside is a surprise. Pictou takes three crackers each, his hamper now full to the brim with all the ingredients for his Christmas dinner, and promptly sets off with his parents. At Halifax and Lloydminster's office, the boss calls everybody over to the table to have Christmas dinner. Uncovering a large, bronze turkey in the centre of the table, the boss also brings out some Christmas puddings bottles of mulled wine and mince pies, pouring brandy over the Christmas puddings and setting them alight to make a flambéd, rich drunken sauce ("And it wouldn't be a Christmas dinner without some flaming Christmas puddings either!", he cracks a pun). Slicing the turkey into thin medallions and pouring a good helping of gravy over each serving, everybody begins to tuck in to their Christmas dinner, drinking mulled wine (or in the case of Halifax and Lloydminster, hot cocoa in their new coffee flasks). At his home, Pictou unpacks all the ingredients for his Christmas dinner and begins to prepare the vegetables by boiling them in a saucepan of water with a pinch of salt. He sorts the potatoes on a baking tray covered with tin foil and dresses them with a little goose fat to roast them with a crispy yet soft texture. On the other hand, Calgary, Winnipeg and their parents are having their Christmas dinner outside of their house at the diner (Calgary remarks that this is the first time they've had Christmas dinner outside, and Winnipeg agrees). Edmonton hogs all the gravy off Calgary, and he mock-moans at him, only to laugh it off together. With the potatoes roasted, Pictou sets out three plates and piles an equal amount of turkey, vegetables and potatoes on each one, seasoning the dishes with salt and pepper. The fact that he cooked Christmas dinner all by himself is a proud point for Port Hawkesbury (another echo of Once Upon a Time in Canada). She, Pictou and Stellarton take their seats at the dining table, and Pictou pours each one a glass of the non-alcoholic mulled 'wine' he bought from Chicoutimi at the market, raising a toast. However, he has another surprise in store before they eat - bringing out the Christmas crackers, he and Port Hawkesbury pull one together, causing fruit candies to scatter all over the table, much to Pictou's astonishment. He pulls Stellarton's cracker, spilling out more candies onto the table, which Stellarton collects onto his plate, then even more candies sprinkle across the table, amazing him. Port Hawkesbury says she pulled her cracker, and Stellarton mock-moans at her in French, then they all laugh it off and tuck in to their Christmas turkey. After Christmas dinner, everybody tunes in to the annual Christmas special of House of Canada, where Ottawa gives a speech on the true meaning of Christmas, keeping the audience glued to their screens. In a surprise move, Ottawa leaves the stage on live TV (his camera crew follow him outside), heading towards the market. Arriving at the park where the market is being held, Ottawa heads towards the giant Christmas tree in the central plaza, where a crowd of hundreds and thousands begins to gather (some of the members of the crowd are the 'Scrooges' who initially dreaded the fact that it was Christmas again, but have now changed their ways). Ottawa slowly edges up to the large lever just below the Christmas tree, taking hold of it and using all his strength and courage to crank the lever downwards. The Christmas tree suddenly bursts into life, lights of rainbow hues and the golden star decoration on top illuminated by the bright moonlight. In their office, Halifax and Lloydminster gasp with excitement and wish each other a merry Christmas as they share a tight embrace, kissing their cheeks while the other employees and the boss cheer loudly on seeing the glow of the Christmas tree. As if by magic, it starts to snow again. Winnipeg giggles as he catches some snowflakes in his hands, saying he wanted it to snow - and it did, and Calgary tells him that wishes always come true. He holds hands with Edmonton, who then holds Winnipegosis' hands, going all around the circle, singing Christmas carols up towards the sky together. Ottawa and his camera crew join in with the singing, holding each other's hands. The camera pans up towards the dark blue Christmas sky, where a shadow riding a sleigh with eight reindeer (obviously Santa Claus) sheds what appears to be fairy dust over the snow-laden city, fading to black as chants of "Merry Christmas" resonate into the heights. Gallery Halifax Winter Outfit.jpeg|Halifax in his winter outfit, as he appears in It's Christmas in the City of Canada. Halifax winter outfit marker sketch.jpeg|Newer artwork of Halifax in his winter outfit. Lloydminster (winter outfit) marker sketch.jpeg|Lloydminster in his winter outfit, as he appears in It's Christmas in the City of Canada. Characters * Abbotsford (cameo) * Antigonish (cameo) * Aspotogan * Blacks Harbour (cameo) * Calgary * Chicoutimi * Edmonton * Fredericton (cameo) * Guelph (cameo) * Halifax * Hantsport * Kitchener * Lloydminster * Longueuil * Ottawa * Pictou * Port Hawkesbury * St. John's (cameo) * Stellarton * Stewiacke * Toronto (cameo) * Vancouver (cameo) * Victoria (cameo) * Winnipeg * Winnipegosis * Halifax and Lloydminster's boss * Lobster carer from Once Upon a Time in Canada (voice only) * Santa Claus (silhouette) * Santa's reindeer (silhouettes) Trivia * The lobster carer from Once Upon a Time in Canada reappears via voice only in this episode, reading out the letter which Pictou receives in his stocking. Deducing from his croakier voice, he is now more elderly than he looked in his debut. * Although Pictou does not seem to have any obvious 'accidents' during the course of the episode, Stewiacke and his buddies still call him a "stinko", implying that he still suffers from a bladder condition. (It is of course permanent.) * The title of this episode may be a reference to South Park, specifically the Season 7 episode It's Christmas in Canada, where Eric Cartman and his friends are trying to get Kyle's adopted brother Ike out of Canada so they can be together in time for Christmas. Category:Canadian Boys episodes Category:Canadian Boys Christmas specials Category:Christmas specials